Conventional heart pumps utilize magnetic elements and/or hydrostatic bearings within a housing of the pump to compensate attractive forces produced by a stator motor to maintain an impeller of the pump in a desired position within a chamber of the pump. Such magnetic attractive forces from the magnetic elements provide negative stiffness. This negative stiffness increases as a distance between the magnetic elements within the housing and magnets on the impeller becomes shorter. Any tilt of the impeller will decrease a gap between the impeller and the wall of the chamber at an outer edge of the impeller. At low impeller speeds, hydrodynamic bearing forces are sufficient to maintain this gap. However, in conventional pump designs, at high speeds the impeller tends to tilt, resulting in a decrease of a size of the gap near the outer edges of the impeller.